openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bugs
Problem: it does not show text for picked up items if you enable \cg_alwaysWeaponBar 1. And it does not write the name of the weapon you are selecting (a bug or is this intentional?). More info here. ** This is intentional. There are not enough room for printing it and with all indicators visible you can see the newly picked item there. -- sago007 ** It seems to me to remember some mods (maybe OSP?) that, at least wen using a vertical weapon bar, avoided the problem simmply using smaller characters... I suppose that may be enough. Or what about displaying the item icon only? -- The Gig *** Wait, what do you mean with "with all indicators visible you can see the newly picked item there"? :-/ --The Gig (Contact me) 07:38, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- * With cg_weaponbarstyle 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and elimination_grapple 1 (in Elimination mode or similar), the icon of the grapple is not loaded (appearing as missing) until you select it. See here. ** Appears to have been fixed? -- Sago007 *** Not exactly. -- TheGig ---- * If the server changes the g_motd cvar (the short Message of the day), the clients will see the new text only after the server re-started the map (or loaded another one). Is it possible to have it immediately effective? See also here. ** I don't think it is worth it. The message is usually only seen during loading anyway. -- Sago007 ---- Overload bug Hi! With this edit all the points about the "Overload" issue have been moved as "fixed" section, with the note that "The Overload issue is fixed in non-Tribute maps as of 0.8.8". Well, the questions are: * And in the tribute maps? Are there some that have Overload support? Do they still have the problem? * How have the maps been fixd? Has the model been "buried into the ground" to make it work or have a fixed model been used? * If there is a fixed model, have it been committed to the svn, to be easily accessible to all map makers in the future? * Has the AI bug been fixed, to allow bots to play correctly even if the map author places an obelisk in mid-air? If not correcly fixed (not only "workarounded"), I think they should not have been moved to "fixed"... --The Gig 23:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't checked the tribute maps because they weren't supposedly the object of official OA releases. It was an easy fix, using entity editing and *Radiant as reference. I've used the non-fixed model, but taking a look into where the model is placed. The worst ones I had to work were delta and oa_ctf2*. About the fixed model, I don't know. Ask Sago, he had one fixed AFAIK. And the other answer should be asked to Sago as well. In the end, I guess it only should count for the non-tribute maps the fix. -- 01:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You used Entities-only editing? I hope you updated .map files, too. Anyway, there was some problem with the fixed model by Sago (I'm not sure, but probably also he used some "hack" to fix them, instead of using Blender... uhm... reading here, VortexHU tried to fix in blender....), and I fear they have not been committed. Until the blender/md3 model is fixed (and committed to the svn) and/or the game code is updated to allow bots to play correctly even if the obelisk is floating in the air, I think we cannot consider such problems "fixed"... Or they will continue to affect every new map that will be done (that will need manual fixing). --The Gig 07:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorry for the late reply. Every time I use EOE I always do the work on the .map files first. About the other thing, I considered the tribute maps of low priority while checking because in the near future they will be left out from the main OA package because of the no-knockoff politique. But I took the time to fix cbctf1, and oa_ctf4ish seems fixed as well (as far as I could tell for the .map file from the latest SVN rev, anyway) and those two were the only CTF tribute maps of the game. About the obelisk, lei/FH told me that (s)he will take this task. IDK if (s)he succeeded, anyway. -- 23:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok. If you will have some news about obelisk models fix or bots behavior fix, please let me know. :) --The Gig 13:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC)